This research project is designed to evaluate the regulators of intrarenal distribution of flow during preservation of kidneys by pulsatile perfusion and to design a non-invasive technique for measurement and evaluation of alterations in intrarenal distribution of flow. During the forthcoming grant period, we will further investigate the potential value of angiotensin II inhibitors, furosemide, and prostaglandins on distribution of renal cortical flow and subsequent function after transplantation of the preserved kidneys. A thermographic technique to quantitatively measure differential cortical flow is being developed. The beneficial effects of phentalomine and methylprednisolone in improving outer cortical flow and subsequent renal function has already been demonstrated.